


Building a garden

by Nary



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee would have liked to surprise them, but there were no secrets on Serenity, or least no big ones like what she was planning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building a garden

Kaylee would have liked to surprise them, but there were no secrets on Serenity, or least no big ones like what she was planning. She bartered and scrounged the parts she'd need from stop to stop, Mal complaining all the while that it was a waste of space, waste of time, waste of money. 

"My time and money," Kaylee told him.

"Yeah, but my space. That scrap's takin' up what oughta be the gorram cargo hold."

"Well, when we get some cargo again I'll move it," she said with a grin. 

Happen they did get some cargo not long after, a load of medical supplies bound for Newhall, and Mal held her to her promise. So Kaylee worked triple-time to get the gear installed the way she'd envisioned it, hanging around the walls of the bay so it was off the floor, running all the way up and around the balcony too. She rigged up the lights, flipped the power, and sent the ship dark.

"Kaylee." Mal's voice was barely contained. "What're you doing to my ship?"

"It's just a little setback, Captain," she said, running for the engine room to see what she'd done wrong. Once she got the power flow re-routed to account for the extra energy the lights were draining, everything else came back online, and Mal's grumbling diminished. 

"What's this going to cost us in extra fuel, extra water?" He eyed the set-up suspiciously.

"Recycling the water, we don't lose much of anything," she said. "And even if it costs a bit extra on fuel, we'll make it up buying less food. It'll taste better, too."

Mal nodded grudgingly. "What's this one gonna be, then?" he asked, poking at one tiny green seedling.

"Strawberries," Kaylee told him.


End file.
